Work tools are widely used on machines to lift loads. Forks are one example of a work tool that can be used by a machine to lift a load. The forks can be attached to machines such as lift trucks, telehandlers, skid steer loaders, wheel loaders, track loaders and tractors. Forks generally include a pair of spaced apart tines that can engage and support a load. During use, a load can often be placed on the tines that cannot be lifted off the ground. In such circumstances, the fork is dragged backwards across the ground. The dragging of the fork across the ground can be relatively slow due to the significant amount of friction generated and cumbersome because of debris on the ground. In addition, orienting the arm of the machine carrying the fork to rack or rotate the fork back while dragging the load can cause the arm to come into contact with the ground, which can lead to damage to the arm.
Two common tine constructions are single piece forged tines and laminated tines. Laminated tines typically include multiple layers of metal plates joined together, or laminated, to form the tine. A disadvantage of forged tines is that they provide limited options with regard to the configuration of the tines. Forged tines can also be relatively expensive and can require significant lead times to obtain.
One example of a laminated fork for use with a lift truck is disclosed in EP 560524. The laminated fork includes a plurality of layers that are secured to each other by adhesives or by welding. The weld beads are described as extending along the side edges of the fork for the entire extent of the contact between the adjacent layers. A disadvantage of such laminated tines is that they can be time consuming to manufacture. In particular, securing the multiple layers together that form the laminated tines can require a significant amount of welding. The final finishing and cleaning of these welds can require a substantial amount of time because of the need to smooth out all of the exposed weld joints.